StarFleet Internal Affairs (TG)
Basic Overview The Internal Affairs division of StarFleet has the power and right to do whatever they see necessary and proper to do. This will always be for a specific goal set by the Judicators and Magistrate. This section of StarFleet has been dissolved and its charter revoked by Riden Blaisdale as of October 29, 2009. Charter Purpose of Document: To outline the powers and authorities the StarFleet Military Police group "StarFleet Internal Affairs (TG)" has been granted by its charter. Intended Audience: All who wish to read Approved By: Fleet Admiral Riden Blaisdale Written: October 1, 2009 The powers that have been granted to the StarFleet Military Police are absolute and upon the approval of this Charter, removable and modifyable only by the Magistrate. The Judicator passes all final judgment and approval on matters regarding the division and this charter. The rank Hierarchy of the Division is as as follows: Judicator - Head of Military Police, and can step in as Chief Magistrate at any time he sees fit to make final decisions on any matter presented before the Magistrate, and can also make decisions in place of the Magistrate, as well as act as the Magistrate on his own as he sees fit. Chief Magistrate - Second to the Judicator in Authority in the Military Police Division and has the authority to sway the decisions of the Magistrate whenever he sees fit, within good reason. In this case, "Good Reason" is determined by the Judicator and permission to do so would be based upon such. Magistrate - The Council of the Military Police, doing decision making for the division based upon closed votes then submitted to the Judicator for approval and permission to carry out said decisions. Agents - The Task Force of the Military Police, reporting to the Magistrate on issues directly, or indirectly through use of incident reports. The Powers that have been granted to the Military Police are as follows: Article I The Magistrate may Veto any decisions voted on by Congress and/or Senate, even if the Congress vote in unanimous so long as it can be justified for the better of the group with a valid reason. The President may at any time Veto the Magistrate's Veto so long as he can justify it as for the better of the group with a valid reason. However, the Judicator may Veto the President's Veto at any time without explanation or reason. The term "better of the group" is up to the interpretation of the Magistrate, not the Senate, President or any third party. Article II The Magistrate handles all incident reports, and administers punishments as the Magistrate sees fit. This can include required laps, to court martials, to ejections from the group. The Magistrate uses this to Classify Punishments: * Class 5 Reprimand - Warning * Class 4 Reprimand - Minor punishment: ** Laps ** Extension of your required hours on base for that week ** Required recruitment of X amount of soldiers (Usually between One and Three) *** Failing to complete your punishment would result in a Class 3 Reprimand * Class 3 Reprimand - Severe Punishment: ** Demotion ** Retaking Basic Training as a Cadet before your original rank being returned to you *** Again, your punishment is up to the discretion of the MP, more severe punishments can be instituted for a Class 3 * Class 2 Reprimand - Court Martial with a jury of your peers with the MP head as the judge. * Class 1 Reprimand - Severity Depending on the severity of your crime. Upon the approval of this charter, the Magistrate is the only authority that may administer punishments of Class 3 and Higher. Any other punishments administered by any Non-Magistrate higher than a Class 3 Reprimand is considered null and void, and can be classified as an unlawful order if attempted to be administered by one who does not meet the required criteria for administering punishments and may result in a Class 3 Reprimand or higher. To inform the Magistrate of an issue on base, fill out an Incident Report (Do not Instant Message or speak to Magistrate Personnel directly about an issue.) Article III The Magistrate is granted the power to start alliances, declare neutrality, and declare war, with or without the blessing of the Senate or President, or any other third party with or without reason. As stated in Article I. The President may Veto any decisions made by Magistrate so long as it can be justified as for the good of the Group. Again, the Judicator may Veto the President's Veto without reason at any time. Article IV Upon the approval of this charter, all Internal Affairs personnel has been granted a special Authority Level 0 Clearance. Being Higher than a Fleet Admiral's Authority Level 1. Magistrate may grant specific persons temporary or permanent Authority Level 0 Clearance by Unanimous vote. The Judicator may grant this authority level to any of which he pleases, and can revoke such authority. Only the Judicator can revoke this authority The President, nor may Fleet Admirals outside of Internal Affairs grant such authority to themselves for any reason, said authority must be granted by the Magistrate or Judicator himself. That being said, Internal Affairs Personnel is always given the highest authority on base, with, or without the presence of a Fleet Admiral or President. Meaning, despite of StarFleet Rank, Internal Affairs Personnel is not required to pay respect to (Salute, address as Sir/Ma'am) anyone, nor acknowledge the orders of anyone other than the Judicator or the Magistrate, this includes individuals that have attained the rank of Fleet Admiral. However, Starfleet Personnel are required to address the Judicator, Magistrate, and all Agents with terms of respect (Sir/Ma'am) and be Saluted. Internal affairs, at all times, is the ultimate authority in StarFleet. By approving this Charter, the ability for those who have attained the rank of Fleet Admiral relinquish their, and those subordinate to them in command, authority to command and give orders to any Agents, Magistrate, or any other individual that has been Granted Authority Level 0 by the Magistrate. Internal Affairs Personnel may give orders to any Personnel outside of Internal Affairs as they see fit, assuming that their orders do not conflict with those already in place by the Magistrate. Article V Internal Affairs may, at any time initiate Groupwide operations at the will of the Magistrate, these operations, however must have: * A specific goal or purpose * An approximate timespan * An appointed Magistrate member in charge of the operation Once this is attained, the operations are to be passed by the Judicator for approval. Article VI Internal Affairs has the authority to at any time, assume supreme command of any division, and take over any operations that the division may be involved in for however long the Magistrate requires. With or without the blessing of the President, Senate, or any third party. Internal Affairs may also assume command of any attack, base defense, or allied base defense at any time, regardless of the rank or position of the presiding commanding officer. Article VII The Magistrate can, at any time impeach any Senator, Congressman, Vice President, or any other government official with a reason that can be justified as for the better of the group. The Magistrate can veto the impeachment of any government official that has been impeached by the President or the Senate, so long as their reasoning can be justified as for the better of the group. The President can reinstate any officials that the Magistrate has impeached with a reason that can be justified as for the better of the group. The President can veto the reinstatement of any officials that the Magistrate has decided to reinstate with a reason that can be justified as for the better of the group. The Judicator can veto the President's reinstatement of any government official without a justified reason. The Judicator can veto the President's veto of the reinstatement of any government official without a justified reason. Again, the term "better of the group" is up to the interpretation of the Magistrate, not the Senate, President or any third party. Article VIII Upon the Approval of this charter, the Magistrate reserves the right and privilege to modify this charter for any reason, at any time, for any reason with the blessing of the Judicator. Only the Judicator holds the authority to approve changes to this Charter. The Magistrate holds the right to modify and enforce any changes made to this document with, or without the approval of the President, Senate, or any other third party. If a loophole is found, and there is an attempt to exploit it by any individual, or group, the Magistrate holds the right to modify this document on the spot to cover said loophole. Article IX Only the President may present himself before the Magistrate for any reason without being specifically summoned previously. He may not be under any other assumed title other than that which has been granted to him by the United Federation of Sims. NOT StarFleet, or any other group. The President may not modify his title to be anything other than such prior to presenting himself to the Magistrate in an attempt to exploit a loophole, if such an attempt is made, as stated by Article VIII, the Magistrate holds the right to cover any loophole that the individual is attempting to exploit on the spot, rendering his attempts null and void. Article X The Magistrate may also be granted assumed powers that may not have been listed in this charter, that they believe to be necessary and proper to allow them to carry out their duties as Military Police of the StarFleet Military and to protect the borders that said Military inhabits. Article XI As stated previously, upon the approval of this charter, the President(s) may NOT attempt to modify this document in any way, shape or form. The President(s) may not repeal this charter upon its approval. Upon the approval of this charter, the effects are permanent, unless otherwise dictated by the Magistrate with the approval of the Judicator. The President(s) may not attempt to, in any way remove power from, or otherwise harm StarFleet Internal Affairs, this will be seen as purposeful sabotage, and will be dealt with as such. --End Charter-- It has been set in stone, and so it shall be carried out by the Judicator's hand. To Victory, Comrades. -Judicator Phantom Inkpen -Judicator Riden Blaisdale Category:Groups